Knights of Ni Charter
The Knights of Ni Charter is the principle document outlining the Knights of Ni!'s laws. Preamble We, the Knights of NI, swear to promote the words NI, Peng, and Nee-Wom, to the world through peace, love and if necessary - war, in the name of NI! Article I: Admission Nations wishing to join the Knights of NI! (KofN) must not be a part of any other Cybernations alliance. These nations must swear their unwavering loyalty to KofN and the NI! way. There are no team requirements because we care not for the color of a Knight. Article II: Shrubbery Order In order to maintain the Shrubberies of the utmost excellence and fairness in all the land. We, the Knights of Ni!, recognize the following structure of order. Head Knight of Ni! - Champion of Ni! The Head Knight of Ni! (HKofN) is solely responsible for the protection of the Charter of Ni! and the Ni! way. Being champion Ordains the HKofN with super powers of Shrubberawesomeness. Kings of Ni! - The Insurers of Shrubberies To ensure the HKofN does not make silly with the super powers of Shrubberawesomeness, Kings of Ni! are the longest reigning nations of Ni! endorsed by We, the Knights of Ni!. A new king is proven such when he or she is granted a magical Shrubbery from 50% of the alliance, and one vote. A Knight must have at least three years worth of Knighthood, a nomination from two fellow Knights, in order for a vote to be initiated. The vote may take place on Planet Bob directly, if need be. The sole purpose of Kings is to elect and maintain watch over the Champion of Ni! Lords of Ni! - Above and Beyond the Call of Ni! The Lords of Ni! are Knights whom Shrubberawesomeness powers may be delegated to. Responsibilities are designated accordingly, for with great Shrubbower, comes great Shrubbsponsibility. Deputies of Ni! - Right At the Calling of Ni! Ehh... Ni! The Lords of Ni! and HKofN both have the Shrubberawesome shrubbower to promote a Deputy of Ni!, who's tasks are designated by a Lord of Ni!, and respective to the affairs of that Lord. The Knights of Ni! - The Knights of Ni! We the, the Knights of Ni!, are the Knights of Ni! Shrubbery Squires - "We Are Applicants, Abuse Us." The Shrubbery Squires are the designated nations of Ni! whom are on a quest for Ni!hood and desire the title of Knight of Ni!, to join us, the Knights of Ni!, as a Knight of Ni!. Article III: Resignation and Expulsion Knights wishing to resign may do so by notifying a King. If a King is not notified, the resignation will be considered a breach in charter, and said Knight will be outlawed. Members may be excused from their expulsion by the HKofN!. Any Knight may submit a request against a fellow Knight for expulsion provided support for the expulsion is fifty percent and one vote of the KofN membership. The HKofN! may expel any Knight or grant amnesty for any Knight expelled. The Kings of Ni! may remove the Shrubbawesomeness from the HKofN!, and demote said HKofN to a Knight, but may not remove him directly. The next HKofN may remove the previous HKofN using their Shrubbawesomeness. Article IV: Not so Ni!... Any Knight may submit a motion to the Lords of Ni, and the HKofN!, pertaining to the addition or alteration of the contents of this charter. The Lords of Ni!, Kings of Ni!, and HKofN must discuss this matter over a course of 72 hours, after which a vote must take place in the next 48 hours. For the motion to finalize a super-majority of 60% must be reached in favor of the motion. If no vote is made, then the motion may be resubmitted 24 hours after the vote, for the entirety of the KofN to vote upon. Fifty percent and one vote must be made in favor of the motion for the motion to be drafted into the charter. Signed Ramon666, the Original Knight of Mystery Capt. Aloha, Capt. of the King's Guard and Keeper of the Killer Rabbit Cage Siegheil of Sudovia, The Honourable King's Advisor - the "Jarl" of the Shrubbery Watch Silent Blood Line, Champion and Head Knight of Ni Category:Alliance charters